


Drowning Oceans

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actress!AU, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Hermione was just touching up the slash of slick crimson on her lips when her doorbell rang. She eyed herself in the mirror, and the curve of her mouth tilted up into a smile.





	Drowning Oceans

Hermione was just touching up the slash of slick crimson on her lips when her doorbell rang. She eyed herself in the mirror, and the curve of her mouth tilted up into a smile. The white ball gown she wore clung to her every curve, and a slit ran the length of her leg to the top of her thigh, gaze hinting at creamy flesh. She'd pulled her hair up into a delicate bun, allowing a few curls to escape, framing her face. She grabbed her leopard print fur coat off the back of a chair, and smiled as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Luna," she said. "That's a beautiful dress." The gown itself was a deep purple and Luna looked stunning, with dark makeup that only made her blue eyes even more startlingly bright.

"Hello Hermione, you look wonderful." Luna's voice was as dreamy as usual, but her eyes were sparkling. She offered her hand, and Hermione laid her own within it. A flick of her wand shut and locked her door, and then she pressed her body close to Luna, pecking her on the lips in greeting.

"Shall we?"

"Oh yes, I'm very excited."

Hermione apparated them to Leicester Square, and was pleased to note they arrived without a hair out of place. She was greeted by the sight of herself on an enormous billboard, wearing a black mini-dress and a pair of scarlet stilettos.  _The_   _Witch Wears Prada, starring Hermione Granger_  flashed out at them from glowing signs.

"You've done it," Luna whispered. They were looking down from a balcony over an enormous crowd, and Hermione's co-stars were already parading along the red carpet. "You've managed to produce a film using magically adapted muggle technology, and market it to muggles and magicals alike. Look – over there, isn't that Narcissa Malfoy?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and blinked several times to hold back the tears that threatened. It wouldn't do for her to look like she'd been crying at such a well-publicised event.

"I couldn't have done it without you – or so many others," she said, impossibly overwhelmed.

"Hermione. Woman like you drown oceans. You have achieved the impossible. You may have had help, but this kind of unity between muggles and magicals is down to you. It was your dream, and your realisation."

Hermione smoothed down the fur of her coat, gathering her thoughts. "Thank you," she said quietly. She pressed a kiss to Luna's cheek, careful not to leave a smudge of lipstick.

They slowly made their way toward the red carpet, hand in hand. Terry was waiting anxiously for them, ruffling up his hair before smoothing it over again.

"There you are! At last. Come on, we're expected. Don't forget Vanity plans on interviewing you both." He hustled them into the lime light.

Immediately, the screams began.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"Are you really in a relationship with Luna Lovegood?"

"Hey, Hermione, will Harry Potter be starring in your next movie?"

"Do you feel like you're betraying your wizarding heritage?"

"How can you wear a fur coat and call yourself a conservationist?"

Hermione arched a brow, and turned to that reporter. "The coat's faux fur, darling. And Luna and I have been together for six months now, and we're very happy."

"I couldn't be luckier," Luna added, and they exchanged a smile.

They continued along the carpet, and Hermione discretely cast a spell to dim the flash of the lightbulbs so that they wouldn't blind Luna and herself. She smiled when she noticed Harry working as wizarding security, albeit in his polyjuiced form, and knew that Ron couldn't be far.

"There's an entire infestation of wrackspurts over there," Luna murmured, even as she peered up at the sky.

Hermione smiled, glancing in that direction, then froze. Dolohov was standing just a few meters behind the barriers, a stationary island in the fluid crowd. A curse lanced toward them, before Hermione could speak, or even draw her own wand.

She spun, grabbing Luna close, and they were thrown to the floor as the spell broke upon the shielding in Hermione's fur coat. Never had she been more grateful to George's protective line of clothing. She rolled to her feet, wand in hand. Dolohov had already been apprehended, and Neville was marching him off to the nearest apparition point. The screams of delight had turned to shouts of horror, but a cheer went up when it was declared that both she and Luna were alright.

"Come on." Harry hurried them along to the safety of the cinema, and Hermione fell into Luna's arms once they were undercover.

"You're a miracle, you know," Hermione said, choking on a hysterical laugh. She clutched Luna close, breath coming in frantic gasps, entire body shaking. "It's you who could drown oceans."

She kissed Luna, running her hands along Luna's bare shoulders, and she could feel Luna stroking her fingers along Hermione's cheek.

"I love you, sweet darling," Luna whispered.

Hermione smiled into her kiss. "I love you too," she mouthed, and used the strength that Luna gave her to steel herself against the storm she knew would be coming.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote "women like you drown oceans" is allegedly something Rupi Kaur's dad said to her. I took it to mean to achieve the impossible.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
